Anniversary
by Coy Fish
Summary: Once a year Murdoc takes some time to remember someone he once held dear to his stone heart. Oneshot


A/N: This is only a oneshot and it's not related to any of my other stories. This is my take on Murdoc thinking about his mother. I know that there is a lot of mystery surrounding his mother, but I heard on a clip from when he was a guest DJ on Session Obsession that when he was a baby, his mother would clean while bouncing him on her hip. If Murdoc seems wildly OOC then I apologize, it was not my intention. If you have any other questions or concerns feel free to PM me. On an unrelated note, before the authors note and title, there were 777 words on my document. A little humorous snort from me and away I go.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Anniversary<span>**

It was rainy days like this one that would be forever etched in his worn memory. It seemed like when he was a boy, commemorating a death didn't count for anything. Now as each year passes, that anniversary held meaning to his cold heart. Over looking the vast expanse that was Point Nemo, Murdoc watched the rain fall to the sand. It was mother nature's way of grieving; she seemed to be saying sorry for taking his mother away. If fate had known he would have turned out this demented, maybe he would have had more time with the only ray of light in his otherwise dismal youth. In his firm hold was the bottle of gin he had purchased for this momentous occasion. As lightning clashed across the grey sky, he went back in the deepest recesses of his memory and replayed what had happened when he had found his mother in the bathtub.

She had looked so pretty to him then, her hair piled on the top of her head. She wore the pearl necklace his father had given to her when they had been in love. Despite the crimson blood that had dripped from her arms onto the floor, he went to her, his beloved mother. All his attempts to wake her from her eternal sleep had been useless. Everything that happened after that had been a blur to his young mind. All that really registered was that his beautiful, kind, and wonderful mother was no longer around to listen to his mad chatterings. She would no longer make him feel better when Hannibal made snide quips to him. She would no longer be around to protect him when his father had drank too much.

Taking a swig from the bottle in his hand he muttered, "Maybe I'll meet yeh sooner 'an I thought." He remembered that as he got older, he learned that his brother and father blamed him for his mother's suicide. In their own way they hated him for coming into their lives. Hannibal told him that after their mother had given birth, she was never right in the head after him. It had been hard to take. How could his brother say that? Murdoc sneered at his reflection in the glass. He himself was an abomination, a blight on this Earth. Everything that came into contact with him seemed to fall to ruin in one way or another. The longer he had lived with his brother and father, the more miserable life had seemed.

The only woman he had loved had been dead for nearly forty years, but he remembered how betrayed he felt when he heard the people in town and their spiteful gossip. He had been walking home one day from school when he heard a couple of housewives talking about the scandal. According to the church, because his mother's death was a suicide, she would not be buried where the rest of her family was laid to rest. He remembered running home to ask his father about it, but when he did ask, the answer he got was a back hand to the cheek. Realizing that the rumors were true, he locked himself in his small room and cried himself to sleep. It was the first time that he realized that life was truly unfair. It could have been fear that drove him to think of his mother on her death anniversary. Another year that passed meant that there was less time on this planet.

Before he had become a rock star, there had been many times where he wanted to set the world on fire and hear the screams of every soul that deserved it. When he had finally arrived at stardom, it felt like there had been a weight lifted off his shoulders. No longer would he have to bust his ass to make his band to become a sensation. When the band had fell apart, it was almost as if he had gone through a small death of his own. Now with everyone haphazardly pieced back together, he could rest easy. With all the success, he sometimes wondered what his mother would have thought about all his fame. There were many questions that had built up inside him over the years, but they would always remain unanswered.

Taking his captain's hat off, he bowed his head down. "I 'ope yer 'appy wherever yeh are." Taking another swig of gin, he tossed the bottle to the floor. Liquid seeped into the carpet, but tonight he didn't care. Tonight would be a slippery moment compared to the rest of his life.


End file.
